Antela
Antela. The name seems interesting, right? Antela. It was a creature. Back in the day, no one knew that used to life in deep dark forests stalking unknown children one after one. She is described to be an old lady filled with ants all over her with her big white bloody eyes staring at the people looking at her. She used to have cats, many cats but she tortured all of them by staring at them. She uses to kill unknown people by staring. She, too, had a place to live, but that house got away by the ants surrounding her. There has been one child that was killed by her. His parents reported what happened, but no one believed them. The child’s dad exclaimed, “Our child is dead! We don’t know what killed him but what I saw was a huge stresm of ants walking away into the deep forest. It looked like a person.” Someone has even seen her in the eyes and survive. This little story is from his diary. OCTOBER 17. 18:20 Today I finally made it into the huge forests in Norway! There are nice mountains and rivers, but no houses. Strange. I have never seen an abounded place like this before. So, I’m going to walk there and check out why. OCTOBER 17. 18:30 There isn’t a single thing here, and the water is pure black. And there’s a huge tree with big holes in them here. The diary continued but there were no dates written on those pages. I saw something strange there. There were glowing eyes behind the leaves. I didn’t know what it was so I continued walking in the forest (Yeah, so stupid I am). The leaves begin to move on, the place gets windy but I continue. The day gets dark and a short scream could be heard. “What the...” My voice stopped. A huge dark shadow appeared behind me. The trees and the bushes got darker like they were suddenly dying. A voice so painful and disgusting said: “I found you”. I got chills though my nerves and began to set my focus on running away. A hand filled with ants swarming around it got on my shoulders, the ants begun to spread around my body and pissing on it. The piss smelled metallic like blood. “Look behind you…” said that ant swarmed monster with bloody eyes. I refused to look back but then the ants pushed my eyes. A terrible face could be seen. The eyes were so horrible, it’s not even possible to describe them. I began to run away, but its arm is stuck on my shoulders. I couldn’t see that shit monster, but it was midnight. I found a house in the near area and checked it. There was a bed and an empty glass. I had no choice than just accept the fate. I prepared myself to sleep and took my backpack off. After lying on the old and cracked bed, I just realized, Why is this house in the middle of the deep forest? Then, an extremely loud scream could be heard. The weather apparently turned into thunder and lightning. And once, I could see that shit monster appear when the window flashes. I got scared shitless and looked out to see if that was here. It was massive raining so it’s too shitty to get away. The glass just cracked a little when the second flash appeared. The floor got flooded by ants and those extremely painful eyes appeared on the door. It’s like it’s the house. “''Come to me''.” said the monster, with a mouth of blood. I got so scared that I wanted to jump off the window; but there were no windows. The woods in the forest got spiky like slender man kind. A huge eye that’s purple with teeth around it that popped out of its bloody mouth stared at me, I got weaker and the colors got grayer. I knew I was about to die. “''Come to me''." repeated the monster, trying to ant-infect my limbs. A terrible huge face could be shown. The forests got a lot darker and the thunder got heavier. That thing began to choke my neck like hell. I couldn't breathe at all for a few seconds. Then, I climbed up to the roof and jumped off. My legs got fucked. I ran as fast as I could from that shit, but it came closer and closer, like it was a part of the deep forest. I could see a city but it was so fucking far away. I needed help but my phone had no signal. Then I saw it, the light. The rescue chopper was on the way to me. I climbed up and that shit didn’t come. That day is a day I will never forget, those deadly eyes. That’s why I never wanted go to deep forests in Norway… Story of my life. - This person that got almost killed by Antela was lucky enough to escape his final destination. Usually children get killed. Her personality uses to be extremely shy when not seen but when she gets seen, she uses to be very fearful. She uses to say the sentence “Come to me” when the person refuses to die on purpose for her. Remember, she could be everywhere. Even in your country. Watch out in the forests. Category:Monsters